


fit

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Much to her chagrin Ashley finds herself teaming up with Miranda for a few missions. They work surprisingly well together.





	

It was one thing to know that Shepard had once been working alongside Cerberus, it was something completely else when Ashley found herself working alongside an ex-Cerberus operative.

 

She hadn’t planned it, it had just sort of happened or rather Miranda had practically dropped herself into Ashley’s lap while she’d been at an old base looking for clues.

 

“They left traces on the computer still.” Miranda said and Ashley very nearly shot her in surprise.

 

She lowered her weapon slowly instead and stared at Miranda, remembering that Shepard had mentioned that Miranda was looking into Cerberus. “Guess they don’t make these operatives like they used to.” Ashley settled on, casually neutral but her fingers still lay on gun.

 

“Well I was the best they had.” Miranda shrugged, “It’s no surprise they’ve gone downhill since I’ve left.”

 

“Someone thinks highly of herself.” Ashley snorted in derisiveness. She caught Miranda smirking at that in amusement, like it was personal joke that only she got.

 

“Listen, Spectre Williams, you could use my help.” Miranda turned to face her.

 

Spectre Williams still sounded weird to her, she was proud to take the title but it was still so new on her. She certainly didn’t feel like a Spectre despite that she was investigating this place on council’s orders.

 

Ashley sighed and relented, “Just for this run. After that I don’t want to see you again.”

 

“I’m gone.” Miranda promised and stuck out a hand for Ashley to shake.

 

She had to holster her weapon in order to do so and knew this was Miranda testing her in her own way. Still she did it and took Miranda’s hand, trying to tell herself to trust someone that Shepard certainly had.

 

Only that had been five missions ago and Ashley had run into Miranda three times since then. Every time she was surprised at how well they worked out. Miranda was quick, as sharp as she said she was, and could decipher a situation in a second. All she had to do was nod to Ashley and tilt her head in a single direction and Ashley knew that she needed to lay down fire there while Miranda took them out with her biotics.

 

On the second mission they’d been holed up together on a stakeout, watching a place and pressed flushed together due to the newly designed Hammerhead that was only really meant for a single person.

 

“Could be worse.” Ashley shrugged and Miranda shot her an inquisitive look. “Shepard could be driving.” Ashley continued and launched into a story about Shepard and their first time out with the Mako. When she actually caught Miranda laughing in amusement she was taken aback for a moment. “Guess you do have a sense of humour.”

 

“Hardly.” Miranda said drily but Ashley could see her smiling in the reflection of the glass.

 

As ex Cerberus agents went at least Miranda wasn’t so bad.

 

The next mission they went on together had Ashley rescuing Miranda when she charged into the base. She aimed her shots and made her way to the cargo Miranda had ducked behind.

 

“Need some help?” Ashley asked but any trace of amusement died out when she saw that Miranda was injured, a head wound bled steadily and looked painful.

 

“Only a little.” Miranda winced as she turned to look at Ashley. “I appreciate the assistance.”

 

“C’mon.” Ashley pulled Miranda’s arm over her shoulders when she saw Miranda sway. “I’ll shoot, you keep an eye out.”

 

They made it out of there in one piece somehow and Miranda fell asleep in Ashley’s ship, knocked out but healing thanks to the medigel.

 

“Thank you.” Ashley heard softly later that night.

 

“Try to call before things go sideways next time.” Ashley said back, equally as quiet. There was no denying that she’d been worried.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Miranda said and fell asleep again. Ashley dropped her off at the Citadel and watched her disappear into the crowd, tempted to call out but falling silent.

 

She didn’t see Miranda for a while after that, not with the Cerberus coup and joining up with Shepard again keeping her busy. They found Miranda on Horizon however, wounded and trying to save her sister.

 

If anyone knew the lengths they’d go to save a sister it was Ashley, so she didn’t bother to joke that Miranda should have called then, only rested a hand on Miranda’s shoulder and squeezed as Shepard took out her father.

 

She watched Miranda and Oriana reunite and saw the relief in Miranda’s eyes. Her heart tugged lightly as Ashley thought of her own sisters and made a note to call them when she could.

 

When she got back to the ship she was surprised to see that there was note in her log to call her sisters but saw the ‘M’ dashed next to it and smiled. It was nice to have someone who understood.

 

“For once I see we’re meeting under pleasant situations.” Miranda said, the next time they met up at Shepard’s apartment on the Citadel.

 

“If you can call chasing an evil clone version of Shepard pleasant.” Ashley shook her head. “You sure you had nothing to do with that.”

 

She hadn’t meant it as a slight, just as a joke, and was pleased when Miranda just smiled in amusement. “Sadly I can’t take the credit for this one.”

 

Jacob pushed a drink into their hands, grinning at the both of them and walking away to talk to Javik.

 

“You’re sure he’s ex-Cerberus too?” Ashley asked, squinting at Jacob.

 

“If I hadn’t seen it for my own eyes I might understand the confusion, but Jacob can be crafty.” Miranda shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

 

“You know, this is a party.” Ashley said calmly, her gaze flickering to Miranda and then looking away. “I could use a dance.”

 

“Then I suppose you could use a partner.” Miranda replied without missing a beat.

 

Later that night she’d pull Miranda into the corner for a kiss and make a face at Joker when he cheered at them. Later that month she’d say her goodbyes from a comlink on earth, wishing there wasn’t just static between them. Later that year she’d find Miranda when the mass relays were operational again and introduce her to her family and kiss her like she was coming home.

 

For now however she just took a sip of her drink with a pleased grin and tugged Miranda out onto the dance floor. It was amazing how well they fit, she thought again, not for the last time.

 


End file.
